


ENGLISH CLASS — LUWOO 2S #3

by boomhinata



Series: school love affair [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata
Summary: "How much do you want my dick inside of you?"O en donde el pequeño Jungwoo necesitaba un profesor particular para inglés y Yukhei se ofrece.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: school love affair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631077
Kudos: 36





	1. p-please, fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➸ Lemon.  
> ➸ Jungwoo 16 - Yukhei 26.  
> ➸ Un poco de fluff, creo.(?)
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> » Rude!Yukhei.  
> » Un poquito de humillación.

Inglés siempre fue una de las materias que más le costó, por lo que aunque solía dar lo mejor de si aprobaba muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía era con la nota mínima. Mark, Ten y Winwin lo ayudaban siempre que podían pero los resultados no cambiaban. Si tenía suerte, en vez de tener un cinco iba a tener un cinco cincuenta.

Aunque no era que lo desconocía del todo, pero no estaba familiarizado con lo que daban en la escuela, puesto que sólo sabía maldiciones e insultos, mayormente de los que se oían en las películas y en las pornos que habían en la computadora de su hermanastro Taemin.

— No puede ser. —bufó, viendo su exámen. Sólo estaba bien su nombre. Sus compañeros ya se habían ido como alma que lleva el diablo, puesto que era viernes.

Es decir, ya se había resignado a que iba a desaprobar, pero de igual forma le frustraba ver ese número escrito con tinta roja.

Guardó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a casa cuando la voz de su profesor resonó en el salón vacío.

— Acércate un momento, Jungwoo... —el más pequeño obedeció, cautivado por la preciosa voz de su profesor.

Aaaah, Wong Yukhei era el hombre perfecto según él. Alto, musculoso, con una voz gruesa que derretiría a cualquiera. Y no, no era sólo un crush. Estaba completamente perdido por su dulce profesor de inglés. Desde aquel momento en el que casi se cae y las grandes manos de su catedrático lo tomaron con fuerza de la cintura para que no terminara en el piso.

Bien, en realidad él no era para nada dulce. Era más bien estricto, serio y jamás temblaba en poner unos. Por toda la escuela corrían rumores de que había estado en prisión por cometer crímenes horribles y demás, puesto que su aspecto era tosco y asustaba a cualquiera. Jungwoo solía creerlos hasta que casi se cae. Pensó que un hombre como él no podía ser tan malo.

Además, aunque su apariencia no denotara más que ternura, solía imaginar las grandes manos de su profesor agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura mientras lo empotraba contra la pared más cercana.

Se sentía completamente mal y muy avergonzado al tener esa clase de pensamientos acerca de su profesor.

— ¿S-Sí? —esperó pacientemente lo que su profesor tenía para decirle.

— Tus notas han decaído. —hizo una mueca- Más de lo normal. ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? —clavó su mirada en el menor, haciéndole sentir nervioso.

— U-Uh si, y-yo estoy b-buscando a un t-tutor... —respondió, jugando con sus dedos.

— Bien. —se paró de su asiento para luego ponerse frente a Jungwoo, que lo miraba con ojos de perrito. Quiso reír, era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Yukhei pensó que se vería aún mejor gimiendo su nombre mientras él se enterraba con fuerza en su interior.

— No suelo hacer esto por nadie, pero voy a ofrecerte tutorías. —relamió sus labios— Además el recuperatorio es el lunes.

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojitos brillaron, Yukhei asintió- ¡Muchas gracias!

— Sí. —se acomodó la corbata— Ven hoy a las cuatro y asegúrate de traer todos tus libros. Te estaré esperando en el salón diez del cuarto piso. Es del club de música.

— Bien. —sonrió bobamente— ¡Nos vemos luego! —le saludó con un beso en la mejilla de la forma más inocente posible, para luego irse.

Wong tuvo que desaflojarse un poco la corbata y arremangarse la camisa, sentía que se asfixiaba. Jungwoo lo había dejado ansioso aún cuando sus palabras sonaban puras y sinceras.

-

— ¡Hey, Snoopy! —le gritó Winwin desde la vereda— ¿Vienes a tomar unas malteadas con nosotros hoy?

— Lo siento, Winwinnie, hoy tengo tutorías de inglés. —hizo un puchero y el pelirrojo le sonrió— Otro día.

— Está bien Woo~ ¡Mucha suerte con tus tutorías! —lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, para luego sacudirle el pelo.

Apenas llegó a su casa, le avisó a su madre que luego volvería a salir más tarde. Ella simplemente le sonrió y le deseó suerte para después besarle la frente e irse a trabajar.

Jungwoo se duchó para no dormirse, puesto que siempre que llegaba del colegio le daba sueño y no quería quedarse pegado a la cama cuando su profesor se había ofrecido a darle tutorías.

— _Keojineun heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde neodapji anhge heart b-b-b-beat georyeo nareul bol ttae..._ —cantó el menor— _Majimak nameun sungankkaji jeomjeom dagaoji crazy_  
 _ajjilhage gyeonun reosian rullet ¡Ah-ah-ah-yeah! ¡La-la-la-la-la!_

Comenzó a bailar la coreografía de aquella canción mientras ordenaba su mochila con los libros que su profesor le había pedido y se abrigó antes de irse. No estaba tan helado afuera, pero él era una persona muy sensitiva y bastante friolenta.

De camino a la escuela, pasó por una tienda a comprar algunas golosinas. Se le antojaba algo dulce.

Cuando llegó a la institución, se fue directo por donde Yukhei le había indicado y allí lo encontró, sentado en uno de los sofás del salón de música.

— Buenas tardes, profesor. —le saludó quitándose el chupetín de su boca y arrojándolo al cesto de basura que estaba en la esquina.

— ¿Por qué lo tiraste? —lo miró con una mueca de confusión.

— Porque he venido a tutoría, no a comer chupetines. —le explicó y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado del mayor, tomando su mochila para sacar sus libros.

— Bien, entonces préstame atención. —su voz sonó ruda— Iremos con la pronunciación para empezar. Yo te leeré unas oraciones y luego tú vas a...

Jungwoo se desconectó del mundo y asintió a cada palabra que su profesor decía, perdido en sus labios y la forma en la que éstos se movían al hablar.

Volvió a preguntarse qué se sentiría besarlo y se golpeó mentalmente, regalándose a si mismo.

— Jungwoo. —la mano de su profesor golpeó la mesa y él volvió a la tierra.

— U-Uh ¿Sí? —preguntó asustado.

— Lee lo que te pedí y cambia lo que sea necesario. —ordenó, su voz tosca y demandante.

— E-Está bien. —murmuró, nervioso y con el corazón a mil.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar.

— _Hello, i'm Kim Jungwoo f-from the class D._ -suspiró- _M-My f-favorite subject i-is language a-and literature. In my f-free time, I like to be with my friends..._

— No es _i_ , Jungwoo. Es _ai_ , ¿Entiendes? —el menor asintió- Repite la última parte de nuevo.

— _I like to be with my friends._ —dijo, sonando adorable pero sin decirlo bien.

— Sigues haciéndolo mal. —bufó, se había ofrecido a enseñarle al tierno Jungwoo siendo que no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia.

— L-Lo siento... —hizo un puchero de forma inconsciente.

Yukhei se preguntó si su estudiante se percataba del efecto que tenía sobre él y la forma en la que se ponía. Joder, las ganas de saborearlo aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba y temía no poder controlar sus impulsos.

— En verdad lo l-lamento, p-profesor. Siento hacerlo perder tiempo. —dijo, su mirada en el suelo— Puedo darle un caramelo si gusta.

¿Jungwoo tenía dieciséis o sólo seis?

Maldición, le prendía y demasiado. Por eso y más, mandaría su título a la mismísima mierda.

Pasó una hora y el progreso había sido bastante bueno, Jungwoo aprendía bastante rápido aunque lo que más le costaba era pronunciar.

— Conozco otra forma de aprender... ¿Quieres probar?

— S-Sí. —asintió emocionado.

— Ponte de pie. —el menor obedeció y dió un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Yukhei lo tomó del brazo, acercándolo a él y quedando sentado en su regazo.

— ¿Q-Qué- —fue interrumpido.

— Tú solo concéntrate en leer el texto que te indiqué. —le susurró al oído mientras envolvía sus grandes manos alrededor de su cintura y apretaba con fuerza.

Jungwoo se quedó de piedra al sentir el enorme bulto de su catedrático en todo su esplendor, contra su trasero. Tragó saliva mientras apretaba el libro entre sus manos.

— _Jacob takes the ladder a-and leans it against the tree. He starts t-to climb up and tries not to look down. He cannot b-believe he is doing this. His neighbor's cat climbed up t-the tree in front o-of the house and cannot climb down..._ —el mayor movió las caderas— _¡A-Ah!_ —Jungwoo se sostuvo del borde la mesa.

— ¿He dicho que pares de leer? —le preguntó Yukhei, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo.

— No... —jadeó, su voz agitada.

— Sigue leyendo, entonces. —metió sus grandes manos bajo la camisa de Jungwoo, quien suspiró fuertemente.

— _N-Now nor-mally, Jacob... Would not offer to... Rescue a c-cat in a tree. He is afraid of heights, ladders and cats._ —el mayor comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior— _But... His... Neighbor, A-Anita, is g-gorgeous and rescuing her... Cat would be the perfect way t-to be a hero and get her attention... ¡Ah!_

Soltó un agudo gemido que erizó por completo la piel del mayor. Motivado, volvió a acariciar su miembro, esta vez sin la molesta tela; el cuerpo del peligris tembló entre las manos de su profesor.

Lo hizo ponerse pie para luego poder sentarlo sobre la mesa y terminó de quitarle los pantalones. El pecho de Jungwoo subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la tapa del libro entre sus manos.

— P-Profesor... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Yukhei separó sus piernas y besó lentamente el interior de sus muslos. Tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué sucede bebé? —su pulgar rozó la entrada del peligris— No te he dicho que pares de leer, ¿O si?

— N-No pero-¡Aah! —la lengua del castaño se paseó por su agujero.

— Continúa leyendo entonces.

— _He is a-almost there. The... Ladder b-begins to shake a-and..._ —gimió, la lengua de Yukhei moviéndose dentro de él— _He looks down and realizes h-how high he is. He looks at his b-beautiful neighbor and... Decides... That it is not worth_ _it..._

Apenas terminó de leer aquella parte, el libro cayó a un lado mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa, arrojando su cartuchera al piso. Yukhei le extendió sus lindas piernas por completo mientras seguía con su trabajo. El menor temblaba mientras su profesor estaba allí, comiéndole el culo sin pudor alguno.

— _Please..._ —pidió Jungwoo— _More..._

El mayor chupó tres de sus dedos y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados los llevó hacia la entrada del peligris.

Metió dos dedos sin dar aviso previo, sorprendido al ver que su alumno no se emitió queja o hizo algún ruido de molestia. Simplemente gimió bajito, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de intromisión; aunque aún así estaba muy estrecho.

Al percatarse Yukhei no lo pensó dos veces antes de introducir dos dedos más, logrando que el pequeño cuerpo del menor temblara.

Era su primera vez, de eso estaba más que seguro. Aunque se notaba que el chico solía tener varias noches con su pequeña mano.

— P-Profesor Wong... —gimoteó, su espalda ahora apoyada sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jungwoo? —movió sus dedos de forma rápida— ¿Acaso ya habías hecho esto antes? —apoyó su mano libre a un lado del menor, sosteniéndose.

— S-Sí. —habló sin pensarlo, perdido en el placer que su profesor le daba.

— ¿En quién pensabas? —preguntó de forma autoritaria. Esperando que la respuesta fuera su nombre.

Si no lo era, entonces confundió todas las miradas que Jungwoo, de forma muy poco disimulada le había dado. No se habría arriesgado a tanto si no fuera por ello, estaba poniendo en juego su trabajo, sus expedientes y también su estadía en Corea.

Oh, pero Kim Jungwoo lo valía. Claro que lo hacía.

— Responde, maldición. —lo tomó con fuerza de las mejillas al ver que estaba ignorando su pregunta.

— P-Profesor... —sollozó, los dedos del mayor dejaron de moverse— P-Por favor...

— _Answer my fucking question, babe._ —gruñó, sintiéndose molesto.

— En usted... —balbuceó avergonzado— P-Pensaba en u-usted...

— Eres un niño tan malo. —volvió a mover sus dedos— Muero de ganas por enterrarme en tu apretado culo.

— _P-Please..._ —lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos— _Fuck me..._

Yukhei se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su alumno pero aún así hizo palpitar su polla. Joder, lo deseaba tanto. Llevarse todo de Jungwoo.

Le retiró la camisa del uniforme, así dejándolo completamente desnudo. Apreció su tersa piel, recorriéndola con la yema de sus dedos antes de acercarse y llevarse a la boca uno de los botoncitos del peligris.

— _Let me think._ —tomó su grueso falo y lo restregó repetidas veces contra la palpitante entrada del menor— _How much do you want my dick inside of you?_

— _I want it so bad._

Agradecía a Taemin por haberle dado su laptop llena de porno.

— _I don't think so..._ —succionó en su cuello varias veces.

— _I really want your dick inside me~_ —jadeó, sus traviesas manos quitando poco a poco la corbata del mayor.

Yukhei lo empujó sobre la mesa y luego procedió a quitarse la camisa, dejando a Jungwoo flechado una vez más.

— Joder... —suspiró cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones y pudo liberar su erección de aquella prisión de tela.

Jungwoo volvió a quedar embobado, y esta vez por lo grande que era el pene de su profesor. Había escuchado por sus mejores amigos sobre el director y el profesor de biología, pero ahora sentía que ellos no sabían nada.

En matemática le iba demasiado bien, y podía reconocer los veinticinco centímetros de polla que su tutor se cargaba.

Vió toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, su final estaba cerca.

— _Look at me..._ —negó, avergonzado— _I'm not asking you._ —lo tomó de las mejillas y le hizo mirarlo.

— ¡P-Profesor! —se retorció cuando el enorme miembro del mayor se abrió paso en su interior de una sola vez.

— Te sientes tan bien, joder. —apretó sus dedos en las caderas del menor.

Jungwoo gimió fuertemente cuando la polla de su profesor tocó fondo. No se rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento y Yukhei guardó en lo más profundo de su mente la imagen del peligris sonrojado mientras que su culo tragaba su gruesa polla.

— M-Muévase, por favor... —aferró sus manos a los anchos hombros del mayor.

Primero comenzó lento y Jungwoo le agradeció mentalmente el gesto, aún con cuatro dedos dentro la diferencia se notaba. Con el paso de los minutos su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más caliente y se lo hizo saber al castaño cuando le enrolló sus piernas en la cintura.

— Ah... —gimió, sus ojitos cerrados y su boca entreabierta— P-Profesor~

— _You're so tight._ —jadeó el castaño con sus manos cerradas fuertemente sobre la pálida cintura de su alumno.

Yukhei estaba en el jodido paraíso, su estudiante realmente se sentía como el cielo. Mucho mejor que todos los retorcidos sueños húmedos que tuvo. Se llevó uno de sus botoncitos a la boca y comenzó a mover su lengua en círculos, sin detener sus movimientos. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo del peligris temblar con cada toque.

Unió sus labios por primera vez en todo el encuentro y amó la forma en la que encajaban.

Las manos del menor se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia si mismo, añadiendo su lengua al beso e intensificándolo aún más.

— _You're such a slut, Jungwoo._ —gruñó en su oído.

— _Y-Yes..._ —asintió, completamente perdido en el placer.

Aceleró notoriamente el ritmo de sus embestidas al notar como el menor mordía el dorso de su mano, callando su preciosa voz. Esto último le puso furioso, por lo que intervino de forma poco delicada.

— Dejame escucharte, maldición. —le tomó por las muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza.

— E-Está siendo m-muy brusco... —se retorció bajo Yukhei.

— Así te gusta. —afirmó— Amas que sea duro contigo, adoras la forma en la que mi polla llena tu estrecho culo.

Jungwoo solo pudo asentir, gimiendo necesitadamente.

— P-Por favor, m-más~ —dijo con un hilito de voz, hecho un desastre.

— Como mi bebé lo desee.

Se separó un poco de el para tomar sus piernas y luego llevarse una sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Salió por completo para luego volver a embestir con fuerza, haciendo a Jungwoo soltar un sollozo a la vez que se aferraba a los bordes de la mesa. El brusco choque de pieles se escuchaba en aquel cuarto junto a los agudos gemidos del menor y los gruñidos de su profesor.

— ¡A-Ah! —gritó cuando en una de las embestidas halló su próstata— N-No puedo m-más... —sollozó, demasiado placer para su pequeño cuerpo.

— Córrete para mi, bebé. -puso su mano alrededor de su cuello— Grita mi nombre cuando lo hagas.

Dos embestidas más bastaron para que el menor se corriera con fuerza gritando el nombre de su profesor. Fue mucho juego previo.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó, fascinado con lo bello que se veía Jungwoo.

Sus pupilas dilatadas, su cabello todo desordenado, sus labios hinchados y todo su cuerpo lleno de marcas que iban desde el cuello hasta el interior de sus muslos. Algunas eran chupones y otras moretones que tardarían más que dos días en irse.

Yukhei pensó que era lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen visto.

— ¿Listo para q-qué? —preguntó con una mueca de confusión, viéndose malditamente adorable.

— Yo no he terminado aún. —sonrió antes de salir por completo y volver a embestir con fuerza.

Jungwoo se retorció cuando el mayor volvió a retomar sus movimientos, sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento. Su pequeño cuerpo no soportaba tanto.

Sintió su vista nublarse mientras que Yukhei le ponía las rodillas contra el pecho; ya no se estaba conteniendo y embestía realmente fuerte, metido en la burbuja de su propio placer.

— P-Profesor... D-Detén-gase... P-Por... Favor... —balbuceó— Es d-demasiado, e-está siendo m-muy rudo. —gimió.

El mayor negó antes de meter dos de sus dedos en la boca de Jungwoo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él los envolviera con su lengua, haciendo que se le escapase un poco de saliva por la comisura de sus labios.

Pudo distinguir las venas marcadas en el cuello de su profesor y gotas de sudor bajando por su mandíbula, se veía tan bien.

— ¡Ah! —gritó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por estar a punto de correrse. Por segunda vez en la misma hora.

Tanto era el placer que por inercia él trató de cerrar sus piernas, más el gigante entre sus piernas no lo dejaba. Era un maldito desastre y Yukhei se deleitaba con ello, guardando en su mente cada expresión.

— _Cum inside._ —jadeó, retorciéndose bajo el enorme cuerpo de su profesor.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su alumno, Yukhei se corrió casi instantáneamente. Llenó por completo a Jungwoo, quien ante la sensación terminó dejándose ir una segunda vez.

Se retiró lentamente de él, viendo como su semilla caía del menor y se desparramaba en la mesa. Una vista jodidamente buena.

Jungwoo se sorprendió cuando su profesor se inclinó levemente para después besarlo, mas no se quejó, siguió el beso alegremente.

— Tu apariencia es la de un angelito. —habló Yukhei, recuperando de a poco el aliento— Pero tu actitud, es definitivamente la de un demonio.

— _Sorry_. —se encogió de hombros adorablemente, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Se levantó para comenzar a vestirse y su profesor le ayudó, como si él fuera un niño pequeño.

Cuando vieron la hora se percataron de que habían pasado tres horas, una estudiando y las otras follando.

Al salir del aula, cada uno tomó un camino distinto hacia la salida y no se saludaron. Jungwoo por vergüenza y Yukhei por el simple hecho de que el menor lo evitó.

Lo peor es no lo vería hasta el lunes. Maldición, toda su ética se había ido a la mismísima mierda pero en todo lo que podía pensar ahora era Jungwoo.

Dentro de si, esperó que su alumno no pudiera dormir pensando en él.


	2. thanks, teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> » Rude!Yukhei.  
> » Humillación.  
> » Breath play.

Le habían entregado las notas de su examen y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un ocho, luego recordó que a lo mejor Yukhei le había subido la nota luego de haberse enterrado en él hasta el fondo y luego volvió a sonreír al recordar que su profesor no regalaba nota a nadie por más mínimo que fuera, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aún así, sintió que debía agradecerle. Después de todo, a pesar de tooodo lo que habían hecho, su ayuda le había servido bastante.

Pero durante la mañana no habían coincidido y tan sólo le quedaba verlo en las tutorías de la tarde. Por lo que cuando llegó a casa comió rápido y fue a ducharse, puesto que las tutorías hoy no serían a las cuatro, sino a las tres.

Su madre estaba a punto de irse hacia su trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad, por lo que lo despidió de ella en lo que se acomodaba el uniforme.

— Nos vemos mañana mi pequeño bebé. —le sonrió.

— Tengo dieciséis, ma. —hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí. Claro que los tienes, campeón. —dijo asintiendo.

— ¡Mamá!

— Bien, bien, nos vemos. Cuando salgas de la escuela te vas derecho a lo de Winko. Si no te contesto el celular es porque tengo como tres cirugías programadas para el día de hoy. —le avisó— Te amo.

— Yo más.

Salió de su casa a las dos y media, iba a paso lento tarareando las canciones a medida que estas avanzaban en su teléfono.

Jungwoo tragó saliva con fuerza antes de entrar a la institución. Es decir, no sabía con qué cara mirar a Yukhei y tampoco creía poder mirarlo a los ojos, no quería evitarlo pero a la vez tampoco quería enfrentarlo. Era todo tan confuso, sabía que ahora mismo estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua pero era inevitable.

Tocó la puerta del salón de música y cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor decir "pase", giró el pomo. Se adentró lentamente, un poco nervioso porque no sabía cómo hacer conversación.

— Estás muy incómodo. —afirmó el mayor— Relájate un momento, yo no voy a comerte. _No ahora._ —especificó.

Jungwoo tragó saliva.

— B-Bien. —mintió, nada estaba bien— Yo q-quería agradecerle p-por toda su ayuda... —habló rápido— Me saqué un ocho.

— Me alegro por ti, Jungwoo. —sonrió— Pero cambié de opinión, mi ayuda ya no será gratis. —volvió a sonreírle, esta vez pícaramente.

Luego de eso, Jungwoo no sabe cómo llegaron al vehículo de Yukhei sin ser vistos por otras personas. Maldición, se supone que iría con sus amigos y no a follar a la casa de su profesor.

— S-Supongo que d-debo agradecerle. —dijo con inocencia claramente falsa.

— Claro que debes. —asintió y fue la motivación de Jungwoo para ponerse en acción.

Se dobló para poder alcanzar el cierre de los pantalones de su catedrático y suspiró antes de abrirlos. Cuando vió la semi erección de Yukhei se relamió sus labios.

— _You're so big..._ —besó la punta para luego pasar lentamente su lengua.

El castaño jadeó antes de comenzar a manejar, su alumno era jodidamente tentador y caliente.

Comenzó a lamer desde la base a la punta, trazando las hinchadas venas con su lengua y moviendo su pulgar sobre el glande lentamente. El mayor tragó saliva fuertemente y se preguntó como es que la apariencia de Jungwoo no se acoplaba para nada a su personalidad.

Jungwoo al ver su reacción, decidió metérsela a la boca. Yukhei golpeó el volante mientras soltaba un gruñido gutural, la boca de su alumno era el jodido paraíso.

— Joder. —hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, para volver rápidamente la vista al frente.

— ¿Qué le sucede profesor Wong? ¿Se encuentra bien? —molestó el peligris.

— Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, ni se te ocurra pedir piedad, bebé. —gruñó— Eres un estudiante malo, Jungwoo.

— ¿Acaso va a castigarme? —gimió, haciendo puchero con el pene de Yukhei sobre sus labios— ¿Usted de verdad lo hará?

Una de las manos del mayor se separó del volante para enredarse en el suave cabello de Jungwoo y tirar de él.

— Métela toda en tu boca, que no quede nada fuera. —ordenó.

El menor tomó aire antes de poder acatar la órden de su profesor, quien hizo su cabeza hacia atras al sentir su boca justamente en la base. Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sentía sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas.

Unos minutos después el mayor lo separó de su polla, puesto que habían llegado a su destino.

— Hemos llegado a mi casa, dulzura. —dijo, erizando la piel del menor.

-

Desnudo, así se encontraba de rodillas frente a Yukhei. Quien estaba de pies a cabeza, vestido.

— _Open your mouth._ —le dijo con su mano tomando su pene— _Now._

Jungwoo abrió su boca tal y como su profesor le ordenaba, sin cortar para nada el contacto visual. Ansiando el tener de nuevo aquella gruesa polla llenando su cavidad bucal.

— Voy a follar tu linda boquita, bebé. Y mientras tanto quiero que uses tus dedos, prepárate para mi. —demandó.

Asintió antes de lamer un poco sus dedos y llevarlos a su trasero mientras Yukhei tomaba su pene y golpeaba levemente su rostro con él. Todo era tan sucio e incorrecto, sin embargo se sentía jodidamente bien.

Insertó dos dedos de golpe y soltó un gemido que fue amortiguado por el falo de su profesor metiéndose de lleno en su boca.

— Joder... —gruñó, tomando el cabello de Jungwoo mientras movía de forma brusca sus caderas.

Su vista se nubló y pudo sentir como lágrimas caían por su rostro, un hilo de saliva mezclado con presemen se escapaba de su boca.

— Maldición. —el más alto trató de apartar a Jungwoo de su erección puesto que estaba cerca.

— _Cum inside my mouth._ —gimió sobre la punta y eso fue el detonante para Yukhei.

Se corrió con fuerza en su boca y parte de su rostro. Jungwoo sin hacer una sola mueca tragó todo mientras el mayor se encargaba de limpiarle la cara con un pañuelito.

Hace un momento estaba empujando en su garganta con fuerza y ahora se encontraba limpiándole la cara con suma delicadeza. Era dos en uno.

Lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un costal de plumas y lo dejó en la cama. Jungwoo se sintió pequeño y débil.

— ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? —murmuró cuando lo vió quitarse la corbata y caminar hacia él.

— Hm, te dije que al llegar aquí no iba a ser suave. —puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y las ató por las muñecas hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Se paró de la cama para ir a buscar algunas cosas y en eso, Jungwoo sintió como las esquinas de sus ojos se iban llenando poco a poco de lágrimas, era demasiado bochornoso. Seguro se veía patético.

— Luces tan lindo, mi pequeño bebé. —habló, volviendo con un consolador y un pequeño control en mano.

— C-Cállate. —le respondió sin subir la mirada.

Sin embargo, tuvo que mirar cuando sintió peso en la cama y al hacerlo se removió tratando de buscar alguna forma de escapar. Yukhei solamente rió, separando los deliciosos muslos de su alumno y luego metiendo sus dedos en su húmedo interior.

— Mmmh... —mordió sus labios para no gemir.

Al percatarse, Yukhei retiró sus dedos y cuando el menor abrió su boca para protestar metió aquel juguete en su interior, logrando que el reclamo se transformara en un fuerte gemido.

El mayor tomó la silla que estaba en su escritorio y tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, observando a su alumno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jungwoo pensó por un momento en cómo había llegado a esto, maniatado en manos de su profesor.

Cuando Yukhei presionó el botón de encendido los labios del más bajito temblaron antes de soltar un pequeño gemido. Quiso dejar la diversión para después y penetrarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo.

— P-Profesor Wong... —gimió— Quite e-esto... Es d-demasiado ¡Ah! —subió la potencia del aparato.

— ¿Esto... Es demasiado para ti? —sin dudarlo, volvió a apretar el botón.

El menor gritó y trató de liberarse del amarre que tenía la corbata, mas le fue imposible. Yukhei sintió punzadas en su polla al ver como el cuerpo de su alumno temblaba.

Relamiéndose los labios, aumentó la potencia del juguete a todo lo que se podía.

— ¡A-Ah! —gimió y el castaño se paró de su silla.

Separó nuevamente las piernas del peligris para tomar el consolador y comenzar a retirarlo lentamente; justo cuando Jungwoo pensó que por fin se lo quitaría, volvió a meterlo de lleno en su interior.

Sollozaba y se retorcía, sintiendo su rostro caliente y húmedo mientras que su profesor seguía embistiéndole con aquel aparato. Un hilo de saliva caía por su boca y sus cuerpo estaba temblando fuertemente.

— Y-Yo v-voy a correrme... —anunció como pudo.

— Tú vas a correrte cuando yo quiera. —susurró en su oído, antes de cubrir su pene con el pulgar.

Antes de que Jungwoo pudiese decir algo, su profesor lo besó bruscamente y le permitió ahogar los gemidos en su boca. Lo agradeció mentalmente, se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sus gemidos puesto que sonaba más como la voz de una niña que otra cosa.

— _P-Please..._ —jadeó.

— Mmh... Should I? —rió levemente.

Su estudiante asintió varias veces, sin embargo hizo oídos sordos y siguió moviendo el juguete en su interior de forma brusca.

— Haré l-lo que u-usted q-quiera... Por f-favor... —lloriqueó.

— ¿De verdad? —se rió un poco más.

— S-Si... P-Por fav- ¡Ah!

Su espalda se arqueó bruscamente y soltó un grito cuando Yukhei retiró su pulgar. Se corrió con fuerza sobre su abdomen y también ensució la camisa de su profesor.

El más alto se separó de él para poder quitarse toda su ropa y arrojarla por algún lugar de la habitación. Apenas terminó, se volvió hacia su estudiante y lo besó de forma lenta mientras se deshacía de la corbata.

— Te ves tan precioso. —le dijo, sin apartar la mirada y vió como la cara de Jungwoo se ponía aún más roja si era posible.

— C-Cállese... —hizo el intento de irse.

— Tú me dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. —se relamió los labios y el menor tembló, asintiendo— Date la vuelta, ahora.

Obedeció y se acomodó boca abajo, apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas.

— Ábrete para mi, bebé. —Jungwoo negó abochornado, mas aquello le costó un azote en el culo— Ahora.

Dejó su rostro apoyado en las sábanas mientras llevaba sus manos a su culo y tomaba sus nalgas, separándolas y dejándole a Yukhei una preciosa vista de su palpitante entrada.

El mayor se acomodó detrás de él para luego tomar su dolorosa erección y pasearla por el culo de su alumno. Jungwoo gimió y le pidió en un tierno susurro _por favor._

Eso bastó para que sin siquiera avisar, metiera su polla por completo en la cálida estrechez del peligris, quien se mordió los labios para no gemir.

Apenas estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse de una forma que era todo menos delicada. Enojado por la forma en la que su lindo estudiante se mordía sus belfos para no hacer ningún sonido. Aquello le enfurecía de sobremanera, porque amaba los gemidos necesitados de Jungwoo, su voz rota pronunciando su nombre.

— Maldita sea, déjame oírte. —el más bajito lo ignoró— ¡No te calles, joder! —gruñó antes de aferrarse con una de sus manos a los barrotes de la cama y llevar la otra a la boca del peligris, metiendo tres de sus dedos de forma brusca.

La lengua del menor envolvió sus tres dedos y comenzó a succionar como si de una polla se tratase. Yukhei soltó un gruñido cuando su nombre salió de los labios de Jungwoo junto a una petición.

— _P-Please~ More..._

— _You're a fucking slut, baby._ —retiró sus dedos de la boca de Jungwoo para luego estrellar su mano en la pálida piel del menor.

— _Y-Yes... I am~_ —gimoteó.

— _You love having my big cock inside of you._ —Jungwoo asintió.

— _G-Go hard on me... P-Please~_

— _Please what?_ —jaló su cabello de manera brusca.

— _Please, t-teacher..._

Yukhei se aferró con sus dos manos a lo barrotes de la cama para luego salir por completo y volver a entrar de una sola vez. Jungwoo soltó un grito de placer cuando los movimientos se repitieron y dieron con su próstata.

Tener la enorme polla de su profesor embistiendo su culo sin compasión alguna se sentía demasiado bien. Amaba la forma en la que lo llenaba, tan bueno y tan cálido. Demasiado incorrecto pero a la vez jodidamente placentero. Tal y como se lo había dicho, no estaba teniendo nada de consideración. Era malditamete bruto y aunque aquello era vergonzoso de admitir, le encantaba.

El aire en la habitación era denso y caliente, tanto que habían empañado por completo las ventanas. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor y sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas.

Los brazos de Yukhei tenían las venas marcadas al igual que su cuello, gotas de sudor las recorrían mientras que su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, por todo su pecho habían algunos rasguños y chupones que Jungwoo le había hecho, al igual que en su ingle. Su voz era más grave de lo normal y sus ojos estaban fijos en la hermosa visión del perfecto culo de su alumno succionando su enorme polla.

Jungwoo era un jodido desastre, tenía el cuerpo todo pegajoso del primer orgasmo y su cuerpo aún temblaba mientras era embestido con fuerza. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; las manos de Yukhei estaban sobre las suyas en los barrotes. Tenía un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su boca y lloraba producto del placer. Sus labios se hallaban hinchados y su cuerpo lleno de marcas que iban del cuello hasta los muslos.

— P-Por favor... —balbuceó Jungwoo, tomando una de las manos de Yukhei y colocándola sobre su cuello.

Escuchó una leve risita por parte de su profesor y luego sintió la presión de una mano rodearle el cuello con fuerza.

Las caderas del mayor comenzaron a moverse con más rudeza y la presión en su cuello se intensificó, haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado y aferrarse con fuerza a los barrotes.

Cada segundo que pasaba era mucho más placentero que el anterior y el tener la enorme mano de su profesor quitándole el aliento sólo lo hacia aún mejor de lo que ya era.

— D-Destróceme. —dijo con un hilito de voz.

Yukhei se movió aún mas brusco si eso era posible antes de apretar en la garganta del menor con fuerza y empujar en su interior de la misma forma, llenándolo con su semen.

Salió de su interior lentamente, viendo como su semilla se deslizaba por sus muslos. Jungwoo cayó a su lado segundos después, respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Cuántas lecciones pagué? —rió el peligris.

— ¿La verdad? Ninguna. —respondió— Deberás quedarte conmigo por muchísimo más tiempo.

— No creo que pueda tener tanto sexo, profesor.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo sólo quería sexo? —le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él— Contigo, yo quiero más que sexo.

— Me parece más que bien. —le sonrió de forma tierna antes de besarlo— ¿Podría alcanzarme mi celular? Debe estar en el piso.

Con pesadez, Yukhei se levantó para pasarle aquel objeto.

— ¿Quién es Winwinnie? —preguntó, su voz demandante. Jungwoo rió.

— Mi mejor amigo, estoy avisándole que no iré hoy a su casa.

— Dile que vas a quedarte conmigo.

Jungwoo volvió a reír. Despertar junto a su profesor no se oía mal.

De hecho, le encantaba la idea.

Muchísimo.


End file.
